Alone on Valentine's Day
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily Luna finds the Mirror of Erised while she's alone on February 14th.


**Title:** Alone on Valentine's Day  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 750  
 **Summary:** Lily Luna finds the Mirror of Erised while she's alone on February 14th.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event: Singletons' Problems - 2. When you have no date for Valentine's Day

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 12\. Emotion- heartbroken

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Competition:** Special Class G - Magical & Mystica Creatures - 4. Dementor: Write about your favourite character standing in front of the Mirror of Erised (and what he sees in it))

* * *

Lily Luna Potter usually had everything. She was pretty and popular. She was smart and friendly. She had many friends and more than her share of boyfriends. She was actually considered one of the prettiest girls in her year, and she was still extremely liked by the other girls because she didn't let it inflate her ego.

Yet, here she was. It was Valentine's Day, and she didn't have a date! How could this have happened to her?

She was sure this would be the best Valentine's Day ever. She had the perfect boyfriend in Carlos Zabini. He was handsome and suave. He made her heart flutter within her chest, and Lily fancied herself to be in love. She thought he felt the same way, but yesterday, she walked in on him kissing another girl: Talia Greengrass.

Lily's heart broke at the very sight. Why would Carlos cheat on her? Wasn't she good enough?

So, instead of going to Hogsmeade to have a happy, lovey-dovey Valentine's date like all of her friends were lucky enough to be doing, she was roaming down the corridors of Hogwarts. Completely alone and wishing she had someone to spend the day with.

She briefly thought about telling Albus about what Carlo did. Surely, seeing her very protective brother punching Carlos in the face would make her feel better. Of course, she'd feel awful about Albus getting in trouble for her, but she didn't think he'd feel too upset about it, especially if Carlos had a lasting bruise.

She also thought about made finding Lorcan and Lysander to spend the day with, but her best friends both had dates and just because she was having a lousy holiday didn't mean she had to ruin it for them as well.

She stopped with a sigh as she came upon a door she didn't remember ever seeing. She bit her bottom lip and wondered if she should go in. She only thought about it for a moment. After all, like all Potters before her, she was curious like a cat. It might get her in trouble every now and then, but it was usually worth it.

Lily took a deep breath and carefully opened the door. She peered inside and was almost disappointed at what she saw. It was just a mirror. Granted, it was a fancy mirror, and looked to be an antique, but it was still just a mirror.

She walked closer and blinked as she noticed the inscription, but it was in a language she didn't know. She had a vague recollection of a story her dad told her about a mirror he found when he was a boy at Hogwarts and how it showed him what he most desired: a family.

Surely this wasn't the same mirror, though. Right?

Well, there was only one way to find out. She knew what she most desired. She wanted Carlos back. She wanted her loving relationship with the boy she had given her heart to back.

So, with that in mind, she stared in the mirror and waited for something to happen. She gasped as the picture took form.

It was of Lily with a boy. And they were kissing. The boy's face was in shadows, though, so she didn't know who she was so passionately embracing. "I love you," Picture Lily murmured so heartfelt.

The boy cupped her face with one hand while his other hand touched first his heart and then her own heart, telling her without words that the sentiment was returned.

Picture Lily's smile was so happy, her eyes bright and glittering with love and devotion.

She wished she knew what that kind of complete happiness and contentment in a relationship felt like. And that was when she realized it. The mirror showed her that she did want true love, but if she had been truly in love with Carlos, she would have seen his face in the mirror. Except, there were shadows obscuring her view of the boy.

She swallowed. Maybe, she hadn't loved Carlos as much as she thought she did. She definitely hadn't been blissfully happy with him.

Still, it would have been nice to not be alone on the holiday that was meant for love. She sat down on the ground and just stared at the image of her and the mystery boy.

One day, she'd find that kind of love.

 _'One day_ ,' Lily thought determinedly as she continued to gaze at the picturesque scene in the mirror.


End file.
